


Unsaid

by Clairecrive



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, hunger strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive
Summary: This is a multichapter based on a request I had on Tumblr.There was a robbery at the Gotham Stock Exchange, we all know it, Bane was behind it. What happens when an intern turns out to be more helpful than he thought?
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Bane (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough Bane content on here. So I opt to change that. This is just a little something requested by anon on Tumblr and it kinda turned into a mini-series.

To an outsider, your workplace seemed like the most eventful ad exciting, probably because of all the buzz and fuss around it. And they were right in a sense, the only thing was that after the first few days, it had been void of any positive connotations in your eyes. It was rather eventful, thanks to all the shouting of the men talking on the phones, at the same time though it was exactly the reason why you had grown to hate the place. Loud, frantic. Those were the words you would use to describe your workplace if anyone asked. Nothing special about it but the work you were doing was too important to you to give in and quit.

You were an intern at the Gotham Stock Exchange. You weren't there for the obvious reason, finance wasn't your major, psychology is. Through this internship, you were allowed to study human behaviour in different situations, mostly stressful ones. You were also there to offer counsel and support if needed but your main focus was to observe these men and see what made them successful. Did extroversion and introversion play a role in their career? If so, in what way? This was the focus of your work and your thesis, which you had to discuss not in a long time. The stakes were so high for you that you somehow managed to thrive in such an uncomfortable situation. You were adaptable but the fact that you could do your job while listening to music helped a great deal. 

Few months had passed since your first day, that meaning that you had collected a fair amount of data already. So some mornings were just spent in organizing your notes and attempting to write the first draft of your thesis. Not having an office, just a desk in the main room, meant that you could still observe. Without the distraction of loud chatting and angry shouting that was buffed by the music in your ears, you would notice things that would slip through the cracks otherwise. The way some men talked to the phone like they were ready to fight or men that talked so much that you wondered if they were having a monologue, compared to others that would listen carefully to the person at the end of the receiver strategically deciding when to speak and what to say. This proved to be gold for your research and made your morning more productive than you'd thought it'd be when you first walked in.

Immersed in putting in black and white your incohesive thoughts, you didn't notice the chaos that had erupted. The upbeat rhythm of "Back in black" coming from your earphones filled you with energy but at the same time it isolated you from the outside world, which was what you wanted, but in the midst of a heist it didn't turn out in your favour. You weren't aware of that was happening around you until you felt a tap on your shoulder. Without lifting your head, you help up a finger asking to wait a second to whoever it was, adamant to finish your sentence at least. When you did end up to lift your head from your notebook, you noticed a man you had never seen before. You certainly would have remembered that black menacing mask and those eyes.

"You don't work here." That was rather stupid and obvious but those were the words that left your mouth.

"An acute observation. Would you be so kind as to hold this for me?" He asked handling you his helmet. This whole situation was absurd but you took it without saying anything before looking around and noticing all your co-workers cramped at the end of the room shivering in fear. Those were the same men that could sell ice to the Icelandic, _interesting._ After a quick scan of the room, you noticed that there were a couple of armed men guarding the people in the room. The man that had tapped you was towering over a guy you recognized as the computer technician who was muttering something about some issue over the wi-fi connection. Knowing the problem he was talking about and that the guy probably wouldn't make it if he kept blabbering without finding a solution, you made your way towards them. Tapping on his shoulder like he did to you a few moments before, he just turned his face in your direction looking up and down at you quizically. 

"If you connect to the public wi-fi, you'll be here 'till Christmas. I know how to connect to a faster router." You explained looking straight in his eyes but didn't move forward waiting for his approval. Better safe than sorry. Studying you for a while, the man eventually nodded and gestured for the guy to get out of the way and to keep hold of his helmet that he had previously given to you.

"They have a hidden wi-fi that's so fast you can find whatever you want in less than half a second. Of course, they don't talk about it." You didn't know why you were trying to make conversation with him, he wasn't exactly warm and friendly. It was to try and make the situation less tense, you told yourself.

"So how did you find out?" he asked much to your surprise. You couldn't figure out his tone, barely his words, but the fact that he was engaging you was good. He couldn't kill someone while talking to you, right?

"It was their mistake to underestimate me just because I'm a woman." You sent a smirk his way, briefly turning towards him and if you didn't know any better, you'd say he was smirking too.

Neither of you said anything after that but you could feel his eyes on you the whole time. When you had successfully connected the computer to the wi-fi, you took a step back. You didn't want to know what his plan was and you didn't want to so you just made space for him to do what he had to. He went ahead and plunged a USB to the side of the computer and asked you to make sure that everything was running smoothly. Hw was downloading stuff from the database and even though you were completely clueless about computer stuff, you didn't bother to tell him. You valued your life after all. He was roaming around the room when the sound of sirens was heard. The man looked unfazed by it but he asked you how was the downloading proceeding. 

"There's still a 20% left, these files are pretty big." You told him fearing his reaction. He didn't acknowledge you though. He nodded to his men that began shooting in the air while he retrieved his helmet and held you with the other hand. Up until this moment, you hadn't feared him. Maybe stupidly so but you thought that as long as you helped him, he wouldn't hurt you. Now that he was urging you outside the building and putting you on a motorcycle, you weren't so sure anymore. As a reflex, you tightly held to him and when you noticed that the people grabbed by his men were being unceremoniously thrown off into the streets, your hold tightened even more. But you weren't sitting in front of him and his hands never reached behind to pull you down. You didn't realize that he had spared you until ou entered in some tunnels under the city where he stopped. You were too afraid and slightly panicking, just a little. Why didn't he throw you off? Why did he take you in the first place? Does he think that you can help him with breaking into a server or stuff? Omg, what is going to happen when he learns that you're no computer geek?

These questions all swirled into your mind and didn't let it process the fact that not only he had stopped but he had also killed the engine and was probably waiting for you to go down. Your arms were still pretty tightly wrapped around his waist but it didn't occur to you that it was the thing that was preventing him to mount off the bike. Not until he spoke.

"You can let go of me. If you haven't noticed we're not moving anymore." His breathy voice registered in your head and for the first time, you lift your head and look around. These tunnels were huge, they were more like a maze really. Still, you didn't let go of him. Not even when he wraps his hand around yours.

"If I let go, will you turn around and kill me?" stupid thing to ask, sure, but he had engaged you before so you hoped he'd do it now too.

"I'm not going to kill you." He answered.

His hand on yours wasn't even pressing on them, you realized when he could easily pull them apart and get away. So why was he being so gentle with you? Convinced that he had no reason to hurt you and never showed the intention to, you relaxed and pulled your arms away from him. He got off without a word, then turned around to look at you. Maybe he was asking himself what to do with you or he was wondering why you hadn't got off yet. It's true that you were observing him to see what his next move will be but it was also true that this bike was beastly tall and let's just say you're not. You'd probably break your leg or ankle or both if you attempted to climb off alone. Maybe he noticed that or maybe he was just manhandling you but after a little stare off, he got closer to you and without batting an eyelid, he literally lifted you up and of the bike like you weighted nothing. But then again, this man was huge and his muscles were even bigger so no wonder that lifting you was such an easy task. He put you down and with a gesture of his head, he urged you to follow him. And you did.

It was the perfect opportunity to look around and try to memorize the place so that you could eventually plan an escape, but the muscles of his neck were so distracting. He must have taken some kind of drug to be this burly, it wasn't possible to naturally be this fit. You usually despised men that were obsessed with the gym and proteins and stuff like that but there was something about this man that was calling to you. You just couldn't put your finger on it.

He had led you to a room, it wasn't empty as you had presumed but filled with a bed, a wardrobe and a desk full of papers. _This must be his room_. He entered after you and shut the door behind him. Leaning against the desk, he crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at you.

"What's your name?" he asked after a while without breaking eye contact

"Y/N and yours?" If he wasn't surprised he didn't let it show, the only indicator the twinkle in his eyes.

"Why did you help me if you didn't even know my name?"

"Should I have asked you first? Seems inappropriate and time-consuming, don't you think?" you joked and he let out a noise that because of the mask you didn't know whether it was a chuckle or a heavy sigh.

"Why did you help me?" This time his tone was more serious, firmer.

"Thought you would hurt fewer people if I did and because I could." you simply said shrugging. With his eyes studying you, he just nodded, deep in his thoughts, trying to figure you out. Having everything that he needed so far, he went to get out of the room when your voice stopped him.

"Why did you take me?" The question that was eating you inside. He didn't even turn around but with a cheeky tone, he answered you before finally leaving.

"Because I could."


	2. II.

Bane.

That was his name.

He had come back that day just to tell you that you would be staying here for a while, so it would be better to make yourself comfortable. When you had asked again why you had been kidnapped and now being held captive, he just ignored you and walked out of the room. That night you hadn't been able to sleep, it goes without saying. You had spent the night trying to wrap your head around the reason why he had brought you here. He hadn't initiated anything, he didn't even touch you, barely looked at you, so you thought it wasn't for that.

The next time you saw him, he was working at something, his head tilted over his desk and was nodding at something someone over the phone said. The conversation ended shortly after you woke up and feeling your eyes on him, he invited you to help yourself to the breakfast tray he had brought in and that you hadn't noticed until now. You ate in silence and it wasn't exactly uncomfortable but you hated to be in this uncertain position. So you started to think about a way to start a conversation. But he beat you to it asking whether you like your breakfast. You talked a bit and on this occasion, he had told you his name. You tried again to get him to explain why the hell he had taken you. But _again_ , he didn't say anything.

"Am I here just to keep you company? Like some sort of concubine?" you then asked

"What if I say yes?" _Was he smirking?_

"Listen, I'm not saying you're not attractive or something like that, because you are, but I'm not like that. I just learned your name for pity's sake." you said only embarrassing you further. His eyes narrowed slightly and you blushed, knowing that he was amused by all of this.

"Glad you're having fun." you muttered letting your hair cover your face. Next thing you know, his finger was tilting your chin up while his other hand was stroking the hair out of your face. He stared at you for a while, his thumb gently stroking your chin before finally speaking.

"That's why I took you." he simply said before focusing back to his paper. _Well, then._

***

Over the days you had been spending with Bane, you had developed a kind of routine. You would find him in the room around the time you would wake up along with your breakfast and a fresh pair of clothes. You would chat for a while before he would leave to do god knows what. He had given you access to his bathroom and a library next to his room. So usually you would talk about the book you were reading or the ones that were your favourites. That was how you would spend your mornings. Around lunchtime, he would bring you lunch or, if for some reason he wasn't around, he would send one of his men. You hated eating alone so you tried to chat with the guys that brought you lunch but they never answered you, just stared ahead of them like some sort of robot. Maybe they had been forbidden to talk to you, you wondered. Then you would keep busy until dinner time when the same situation would arise. 

No matter what, at least once a day, you would see Bane and talk for a bit. However, it was the third time that one of the guys had walked in and not him. You had tried to ask where he was but of course, they ignored you. That day you tried to stay up to see if he came back at least to sleep. Emphasis on "tried" though. Around three in the morning, your eyes couldn't keep being open anymore and you feel asleep. When the following morning one of the guys brought you breakfast, you asked again about Bane's whereabouts and if you could at least speak to him. You were completely in the dark about his work, given the circumstances in which you met, you knew it was nothing legal though but for all you knew he could be dead by now. His men were still bringing you food though so you guessed he was still alive.

When for the millionth time they didn't answer you, you wondered if ignoring you was their hobby. This time though, while you were eating, a sound came from the guy's walkie talkie and you recognized Bane's voice. Your head shot up but you pretended to not have noticed while a plan was growing in your mind. When the guy noticed that you had finished, he walked to you to retrieve the tray as he always did. When he leaned in front of you, you took the radio from his pocket and run to the bathroom, successfully locking yourself in before he could stop you.

"Shut up, I just want to talk to him." you shouted when you heard the guy call your name and banging heavily on the door.

Looking at the object in your hands, you now realised that you didn't know how it worked. Studying it for a while, you settled for pressing one of the buttons, the biggest one, and called his name.

"Bane?" you said close to the receiver hoping that he could hear you.

"Y/N? Is that you?" Came his immediate response and you let out a relieved sigh

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing?" He didn't sound too pleased.

"I took one of the guys' radio. I wanted to talk to you, I'm worried." You shyly explain but the fact that he couldn't see you makes you less nervous.

"You don't have to worry."

"Well, you disappear for days, what am I supposed to think?"

"Nothing. This doesn't concern you." He said harshly taking you by surprise.

"When will you be back?" You temptedly ask anyway.

"Again, this doesn't concern you. Now give Bazard his radio back." He simply asserted making you lose your temper

"Fine. I hope you get your mean ass kicked."You spat into the receiver before angrily opening the door and shoving the thing into Bazard's chest.

You had always played nice, played by the rules _he_ gave you. Well, no more. He had taken you away from your life against your will and now he had the audacity to dump you like a used toy? He better think twice then. Things were about to change.


	3. III

From that moment, despite your best intentions, nothing changed. Bane was still M.I.A. and the only "interactions" you had were with the guys that brought you food. And by interactions you mean the looks that they sent you whenever you would tell them that you didn't want to eat. So maybe one thing did change, now you had a plan: hunger strike.

It had been only a couple of days but you had been sending back every food tray they brought. It wasn't about trying to get Bane attention or to get him to come back. What he was doing was apparently so important that he couldn't be bothered about anything else. You imagined that his men had notified him about you and your no eating situation and there still had been no sign of him. Sending away the little peng in your heart at the realisation that this meant that you weren't important enough, you tried to see the cup half full: this way it will be easier to carry out your plan. 

_He's your captor, y/n, get a grip on yourself he just took you for fun._ You often tell to yourself when you'd feel yourself missing him or worrying for him.

Your plan was based around the assumption that if you were ill, they have to take you to the hospital, right? Well, they had to otherwise you're screwed. You knew that without food the human body can survive a lot of time but you hoped that without water the process would be quickened. This felt all so crazy to you but you knew that there was no other way that they would let you leave this place.

It was the third day of the hunger strike, there was still no sign of Bane, which was good, and you could feel the energy leave your body as you sit on the bed. Although this was exactly what you had planned to happen, you couldn't help but feel a little scared when you lost grip of the book you were holding and when black spots filled your vision, as though you were looking through a Snapchat filter. If the tump noise made by the heavy book when it hit the floor wasn't enough to catch their attention, you tried to call for help but, scaringly enough, you found that you couldn't. Your legs gave up when you tried to get off the bed and the sound you made was enough to get the attention of the men guarding the door. You heard the door open but after that, you weren't able to feel anything as everything turned black.

***

When you came around, the first thing you felt was the dryness of your throat. Then the needle in your arm and the throbbing feeling in your right wrist. You tried to open your eyes but with the bright white light of the room, you found that even if you opened them, you couldn't see. Fortunately, you just needed a little time to adjust. Your eyes moved to your wrist and you noticed that it was wrapped in white bandages. You must have dislocated it or something when you fell from the bed, you guessed. It appeared that was the only damage you had, well dehydration and malnutrition aside. 

After you finished a little check-up of your body, you looked around the room. It looked like your plan worked, recognizing the walls of a hospital room. Then another thing hit you, or well, your eyes. There was someone shouting. You didn't know if their voices were loud or if they were near your room but it was a woman's voice. She was arguing with someone about another woman and how she was taking the attention away from the plan. Hearing no one answering her, you thought that she was talking at the phone and your attention shifted away from her. Closing your eyes, you found them to be tired already for all the lights. Ad if it wasn't enough you could also feel a headache growing because of the woman's yelling.

Just as you were drifting to sleep, the door of your room opened and so did your eyes. There he was, in all his glory, standing on the threshold with his back to you. You heard him saying something along the lines of: "now is not the time to argue Talia. we'll talk later" and then he turned around and walked into the room closing the door behind him. He didn't notice you were awake, he sat on the chair at the side of your bed and rested his head on your hand. Staying still, you acted as if you were still sleeping, opting for studying him instead. 

Your head was a mess, your feelings and thoughts all over the place leaving you unsure about what to feel. A part of you was relieved and you dare say, happy that he was here at your side. The other part though reminded you that this man was your captor and that no matter how kind he had been to you, he still had left you alone for weeks and had been a mean asshole about it. the logical thing to feel would be anger, and wishing that he would just leave you alone. Turns out it wasn't that simple. Maybe you had Stockholm Syndrome, that's why it was all so hard. Yes, that must be it. It would explain a lot of things.

"So it was all for a woman, eh?" You speak up catching his attention and putting an end to your thoughts. Your voice came up raspy and barely above a whisper but it did the job. Bane looked up at you and for the first time in weeks, your eyes met. His eyes had always been a way to understand what he wasn't saying. Now, they looked clouded and troubled. You must have not been a pretty sight but you hoped it wasn't that that troubled him. Something happened that made him conflicted. Who was that woman? Is she the reason why he had disappeared all of a sudden? She must be. Maybe she was also the one that gave him so much trouble. But why was he here then? Why not trying to work things out with her?

"It's always for love." You continue when he doesn't speak. He just sits there and stares at you like he was seeing you for the first time.

"A little too sappy, even for you." Those were the first words he had said to you after your last conversation. It certainly was better but not nearly enough.

"Is she the reason why you're doing all this?" You then asked with a pointed look, already knowing the answer but asking it anyway to prove your point.

"Vengeance is why I'm doing all this. We have a plan." _Poor Bane, he was more delusional than you thought._

"She has a plan, I'm sure. You're just tagging along and I've never thought you would submit to someone."

"You're talking about something you know nothing of."

"You're right. I don't know what you're doing and I don't pretend to understand your motives. But I've heard your men talking about your plan and let me tell you, that it was enough for me to know that you're putting yourself in the front line for someone who wouldn't do the same for you."

"You got yourself almost killed to escape and now you're worrying about me? You should make up your mind."

"I wasn't trying to escape you, you weren't even there. I was trying to get out of the cage you had put me in. Never said I'd like you to die."

"No but to have my ass kicked."

"That's because you were mean to me for no reason. I hate rude people. It costs nothing to be kind."

"I'm sorry about that." He apologised after a while. There was still a lot you had to talk about, so many things left unsaid, that you could only nod in appreciation. Who would have thought that a mass murder could be capable of apologising? To a hostage nonetheless. Still recovering, you felt weak and after a while, you fell asleep again, your hand holding Bane's.

The next time you came around, it wasn't your throat to wake you. The culprit had been the loud deafening sound of a helicopter. Looking around, you found yourself indeed on a helicopter, with an I.V. still in your arm but this time you weren't laying in a bed. You were in the backseats, protected by the seatbelt, your head laying on someone's shoulder. When you lifted your head to look around, the person sitting next to you held your hand to reassure you. Looking up, you weren't surprised to see that it was Bane, his grip now familiar to you and his eyes reassuring you that everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it! I hope you've enjoyed this little multichapter just as much as I did writing it. I already miss writing Bane. A couple of girls on Tumblr asked for a part 4. Now it wasn't really my plan to write more of this series but now I'm open to suggestions. Would you like to read more? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I have the other two parts ready but I'm not too sure about this. So let me know if you enjoyed it and would like to read more.


End file.
